ADD dont ask
by Raye Shinoda
Summary: R language and tiny hentai situation. No more summary want 1 make ur own...


Ok. This is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. It might suck and sound untrue.but I was bored. Sue me.the title has nothing to do with the basics of the story.  
  
Story: A.D.D. (if you wanna know what that means, ask in review. I'll tell ya ^_^) Chapter: 1 Yugi's Sister Pairing in Chappie: um.don't want one right now. Listening To: Fuck The System (System of A Down/Steal This Album!) Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.yet.~*clears throat*~ Summary: Ain't got one. Want one, make your own.ok? POV: 1st person  
  
The Battle City Tournament was over and everything was back to normal give or take a few psychos here and there. Marik started to hang out with Yugi and his friends more often and Bakura was back. Yugi had just asked Bakura and Marik if they wanted to go skating with him, and then remembered his grandfather had asked him to visit his sister. Last time he heard, she was obsessed with snakes, but that was just a rumor. Bakura knocked on his door, holding his roller blades over his shoulder. "Ready to go Yugi?" Yugi led Bakura into the back room where Tea, Marik, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Joey and Mai were waiting. Bakura sat down and waited, but he didn't know what for. Yugi stood up and said, "Is it alright if we go see my sister instead?" Everyone got all big eyed and asked with surprise, "You have a sister?!" Yugi nodded his head and they all said sure. They all roller bladed downtown. Yugi told them he didn't know where his sister lived, but knew those at juvenile hall would. They asked the police man for the last name Muto, and he said, "Oh," very sarcastically. "What's dat supposed to mean?" Joey asked. "Muto's practically a celebrity here. Wanted for twenty previous convections and." he stopped. Someone walked in. There were two policemen holding a girl with red hair, blue eyes, a black hat with a red dot on it, a turquoise belly shirt, a black leather skirt, fish net stockings, and black boots that went past her knees. "Oh. Speak of the devil. What are you here for this time, Muto?" She raised her head and the two policemen holding her laughed. "Her snake bit somebody and she said it didn't. Hey tell 'em the same thing you told us." The girl spoke with a dark voice, but you could tell she was a girl. "Lady D didn't bite him." The policeman they had met first almost forgot about Yugi and the others. "Hey Muto, you know these kids?" She looked at them and turned back around to face the wall. "Nope. Never seen 'em." "Where's the snake?" asked the 1st policeman. "It's in a cage, where it belongs," said the others. The girl spoke again. "Lady D isn't a snake, she's a python dummy! And she doesn't bite, she squeezes!" "That's enough outta you little missy!" The other policemen hit her in the back of the head and held their hands back there to make her head lean forward. The 1st policeman sighed and told the others to put her in a cell for a few hours. He even said the "most secured" one. Yugi had almost forgotten to tell the other's his sister's name was Star. "I'm gonna kill you tonight officer. I'm getting tired of seeing your face. Your best friend's gone, you're next," were the last words that came out of Star's mouth before the two policemen took her into the hall. "Well, you ain't gonna be seeing her for a while so I'd suggest you find something better to do with your time than bother with some girl like that. She's real bad news, kid." Yugi let out a sigh and led his friends out of juvenile hall. "I wonder why she said she didn't know us," Yugi said. "Well, whatever it was, the officer obviously doesn't want you messing with this girl," said Mai. "I guess we have to wait for her to get out of juvenile hall," said Tea. "Hey let's enjoy ourselves while we wait. Let's go roller blading!" suggested Serenity. "Yeah!" said everyone else.  
  
Ok. So maybe that wasn't as good as it could have been. Sue me. Gimmie a review and we'll talk about it sometime, or just talk to me on instant messenger sometime. I'm known as raye_shinoda, another one of my own characters. ASK BEFORE YOU USE HER!!!!! (P.S. if you know someone named less_spoken, tell him to leave me alone PLZ!!!!!) 


End file.
